Criados y Señores
by DramaFuhrer
Summary: En realidad esta historia trata sobre los miembros de BTS, pero en FanFiction no tiene categoria para ellos. Igualmente, creo que si te gusta el Kpop disfrutaras esta historias de romance, humor y los enredos de la alta sociedad
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 – SUGA's POV

El autobús me deja frente a la enorme puerta de metal que da entrada a la enorme finca. Al otro lado el camino continúa hasta lo que supongo que será un lujoso aparcamiento, todo parece rodeado de césped impecablemente cuidado. Me acerco y toco al portero, oigo el pitido, pero nadie responde al otro lado y la puerta sigue cerrada. Vuelvo a apretar el botón y esta vez una voz molesta responde al otro lado.

-¿Quién es? El club está cerrado hasta mañana a las 6.

-Mi nombre es Su… ¡Quiero decir Yoongi! Min Yoongi – respondo apresurado.

-¿Y qué quieres? Ya te he dicho que está cerrado – la persona al otro lado habla con voz ronca, me pregunto si le habré despertado.

-Yo bueno, pero me dijeron que viniera hoy. Me ha contratado para…

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Min Yoongi! Estás en la lista – ahora parece que todo el malhumor se le ha pasado de golpe.

-Me alegro. ¿Podrías… abrirme la puerta? – pregunto cansado de esperar aquí fuera.

-Lo siento, pero no.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es que esta puerta es solo para miembros del club – aclara – tú tienes que entrar por la de servicio, está al otro lado de la finca, detrás del edificio principal. – me explica. Genial, otro paseo

-Vale, voy para allá – respondo.

-Nos vemos – y la comunicación se corta.

Camino pegado a la enorme verja. Dentro puedo ver piscinas, pistas de tenis, campos de golf, restaurantes… todo perfectamente cuidado y con pinta de ser muy caro. Tanto lujo me abruma un poco. No es que nunca haya fantaseado con la idea de ser rico y famoso, todos hemos hecho eso alguna vez, pero la idea de pasarme el verano rodeado de un mundo de aristocracia al cual no pertenezco no termina de agradarme. Sin embargo, necesito el dinero si quiero seguir yendo a la universidad.

Consigo llegar a la famosa entrada de servicio, la cual es mucho menos ostentosa que la principal. Es de madera, con la pintura un poco desgastada. Toco con los nudillos y rápidamente se abre. En el umbral de la puerta hay un tipo alto con cara seria. Su pelo es rubio platino, rapado por los lados y peinado hacia atrás, lleva un traje negro completo, gafas de sol de aviador y un pinganillo enganchado en su oreja; parece sacado de una peli de agentes secretos.

-Yoongi, ¿no? – el supuesto espía me analiza de arriba abajo. Asiento. – Pasa – me indica haciéndose a un lado. Dentro hay dos detectores de metales, al otro lado las taquillas y dos vestuarios, uno para hombres y otro para mujeres. Todo tiene un aspecto impecable, intimida un poco. – Necesito que me des tu mochila – dice señalando el vuelto a mi espalda.

-¿Para? – pregunto, no me gusta que toqueteen mis cosas.

\- Necesito ver si llevas algún tipo de arma encima – al ver mi reacción aclara – es un procedimiento rutinario, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Está bien… - sin mucho entusiasmo le doy mi mochila. Con cuidado la abre y mira el interior. Supongo que lo de dentro no le parecerá muy interesante, solo llevo mis auriculares, el portátil, una libreta, el estuche y un termo de café del cual huele en contenido para cerciorarse que, efectivamente, contiene café.

-Todo en orden – responde devolviéndome mi mochila. Volver a sentir el peso de mis pertenencias sobre mis hombros me calma un poco, esta situación me está poniendo de los nervios. El chico saca su móvil de bolsillo y busca algo con interés, después de mirarme a mí y a la pantalla repetidas veces asiente y guarda el teléfono. Después se quita las gafas de sol, las cuelga en el bolsillo de su camisa y, por primera vez en todo este rato, sonríe. Al final resulta que el segurata es, sin duda, adorable. Tiene una sonrisa muy tierna, parece un tipo en quien se puede confiar.

-Perdona todo el numerito, lo dicta el protocolo – dice frotándose la nuca avergonzado – Me llamo Kim Namjoon – me estrecha la mano cortésmente. – Tu maleta llego ayer, ya la han dejado en tu habitación. He visto que te han contratado como mayordomo a tiempo completo, es un poco estresante pero se consiguen buenas propinas – añade riéndose de su propio comentario – Te enseñare todo esto pero primero tienes que cambiarte.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? – pregunto. Chaqueta, camiseta blanca, jeans y converse rojas; yo creo que voy bien.

-No tiene nada de malo – comenta – pero tienes que ponerte el uniforme adecuado, ¿crees que yo voy de traje en junio por gusto? – Vuelve a reírse de su propia broma, tiene una risa agradable – Te he dejado la ropa en el vestuario, la taquilla 231 es la tuya; está en la fila de la derecha, arriba. Espero que enviaras bien tus medidas, porque no el resto de uniformes no llegan hasta dentro de una semana. – Le doy las gracias y me meto donde me ha dicho. No tardo mucho en encontrar la ropa y mi taquilla, que tiene la llave colgando de la cerradura. Me visto y meto mi ropa en el casillero, ya volveré a por ella más tarde. Echo el cerrojo y me guardo el llavero con el número 231 en el bolsillo del pantalón. Al salir Namjoon está mirando distraído su móvil. Cuando me ve asiente satisfecho – Sí, te queda perfecto – la verdad es que no creo que pegue mucho con mi estilo. El uniforme de mayordomo consiste en un pantalón negro y zapatos de vestir, una camisa blanca, chaleco dorado pero sin ser llamativo y una corbata negra; para rematar venían unos guantes blancos, pero he preferidos dejarlos en mi bolsillo junto a las llaves. – Ahora que no estas de servicio no hace falta que te pongas los guantes – señala - pero cuando estés trabajando son obligatorios. No te he dejado la chaqueta porque hace calor, pero si asistes a alguna cena de gala debes ponértela. – aclara amablemente. Yo solo asiento de vez en cuando – Ven, te enseñaré esto – abre la puerta que hay más adelante – Tú no eres muy hablador ¿no? – me dice a la vez que cierra tras de mí.

Continuamos caminando por el pasillo enmoquetado mientras Namjoon me va haciendo indicaciones y me explica las cosas básicas. Es cortes, pero se mantiene distante; supongo que es porque ocupa un puesto importante en la seguridad del recinto. También ha comentado que es guardaespaldas de uno de los peces gordos de por aquí. Durante el trayecto no nos encontramos a mucha gente, solo a un par de empleados cargando toallas de aquí para allá. Al parecer mañana empieza la temporada y es cuando llegan todos los ricachones, aunque algunos de los socios más influyentes ya se han establecido para disfrutar de una semana de tranquilidad antes de que empiece todo el jolgorio y esto se llene de gente. En este edificio se encuentran el comedor principal donde se organizan las cenas de gala y las habitaciones del servicio. Según mi contrato debo estar disponible 24h seis días a la semana, mi día libre queda a mi elección (eso es lo que pone, pero Namjoon me ha explicado que si hay algún evento importante o mi huésped asignado quiere que me quede tendría que elegir otro día) ¡Ah, esa es otra! Resulta que trabajo para una persona en especial, no como una especie de camarero bien vestido, que era lo que yo suponía.

-Y este es el comedor del servicio – indica mi guía personal. Hemos llegado a la cocina más inmensa y lujosa que ha visto nunca, en la de mi casa apenas cabemos mis padres y mi hermano… En la parte de atrás hay alojadas dos largas mesas con bancas – Normalmente comemos aquí, pero en temporada alta hay más gente y solemos usar el comedor. Pero si eres rápido puedes desayunar con tranquilidad, puede que aun quede café del bueno; entre tú y yo, él de la maquina está demasiado aguado para mi gusto.

-Tú le pones pegas a todo, Monnie – de la despensa surge un chico joven, mayor que yo. Se limpia las manos con un paño a la vez que se acerca a nosotros. Lleva una chaqueta de chef, así que doy por hecho que es el cocinero. Su cabello negro combina con sus ojos dulces y oscuros. Sus labios son llenos y rosados. Su piel parece tan suave como la seda, sin embargo sus manos son grandes y fuerte, con un anillo de plata en el dedo anular. Parece un príncipe de cuento de hadas, me resulta familiar, pero no sé de qué. Nos sonríe dulcemente.

-Señor – dice Namjoon haciendo una leve reverencia – le presento a Min Yoongi, es el nuevo mayordomo.

-Ya sabes que no hace falta tanto formalismo – le responde el joven, aun con su sonrisa encantadora en el rostro.

\- Es el protocolo – responde con la actitud de un adolescente molesto y rebelde – Yoongi, este es Kim SeokJin. Podría decirse que es el dueño del complejo – al instante hago un reverencia y yo pensando que era solo el cocinero… SeokJin ríe, tapándose la boca delicadamente, no me puedo ni imaginar la cantidad de chicas que se han vuelto locas por su risa…

-En serio, no hace falta tanta cortesía – dice – No hace falta que me llames por mi nombre completo, solo Jin.

-Si así lo desea – le respondo con una de las frases que me ha enseñado Namjoon y Jin vuelve a reír, Namjoon solo sonríe. Creo que es la primera vez que le veo sonreír más de un minuto seguido.

-Bueno, espero verte en la cena Yoongi. Estoy preparando una nueva receta y me gustaría tener el mayor número de opiniones posibles – al ver mi expresión confusa aclara – Me gusta cocinar, tengo un restaurante en el centro de Seúl y otro de Los Ángeles. A veces preparo la comida para el servicio, es bueno ser humilde con los que trabajan para nosotros – conocer a alguien como Jin me alivia bastante, espero que todos los clientes sean como él.

-Muchas gracias, seguro que será delicioso – respondo sincero.

-Tenemos que seguir, luego volveré a ver cómo estás – le dice Namjoon a Jin mirándole a los ojos y colocando su mano en parte baja de su espalda.

-Tranquilo, a no ser que me queme con una sartén dudo que haya ningún peligro – responde sonriente y coloca su mano en el hombro del guardaespaldas.

-Nos vamos – me dice, apartándose del príncipe.

-Si veis a mi primo, decidle que venga – añade – tengo un par de ollas para que friegue, lleva todo el día escaqueándose.

-Entendido – dice Namjoon. Salgo con mi guía siguiéndome, en el último momento me parece ver que le guiña un ojo a SeokJin, deben ser imaginaciones mías…

A travesamos el comedor y nos vamos acercando a la zona de deportes, un silencio incomodo se ha instalado entre nosotros.

-Soy el guardaespaldas de Jin – dice de repente – por eso somos tan cercanos e intento estar cerca de él, es mi trabajo. Llevamos cuatro años juntos, como protector y protegido, me refiero – aclara rápidamente.

-Oh, está bien, ya lo había supuesto – le respondo.

-Es para que no te pienses cosas raras ni nada… - Namjoon ve a un chico vagando distraídamente por una de las pistas de tenis y le hace un gesto con la mano - ¡Eh, tú ! ¡Ven aquí! – el chico en cuestión se acerca rápidamente. Es bastante joven, unos 18 años calculo. Tiene cara de niño, aunque es un poco más alto que yo y se nota que va bastante al gimnasio. Lleva el uniforme de servicio un poco descuidado y tres pendientes en cada oreja. Su pelo es negro como el de Jin, con el flequillo dividido en dos mitades.

-Tranquilo, Rapmon – se comporta con mucha confianza – solo estaba descansado.

-Vuelve al trabajo, anda. Jin te está buscando – Namjoon se pone autoritario y habla con un tono cansino.

-Se supone que quien debería darte ordenes soy yo – responde el chico hinchando las mejillas.

\- Hazle caso a tu primo, anda – le dice a tono de broma – Además, ya sabes que mientras estés trabajando tu y yo estamos al mismo nivel.

-Okey, okey, ya me voy – el chico se remete la camisa por el pantalón y empieza a andar dirección a la cocina – Adiós, Rapmon. Adiós, nuevo.

-¿Rapmon? – pregunto.

-Es un apodo, no quiero hablar del tema. – responde cortante.

-¿Entonces ese es el primo de SeokJin? – intento cambiar de tema para que no se enfade, me he dado cuenta de que tiene un poco de mal carácter.

\- Sí – dice ya más relajado. – Te preguntaras que hace trabajando aquí cuando está forrado – asiento y Namjoon suspira – Últimamente ha empezado a juntarse con malas influencias, se ha vuelto un poco irrespetuoso y sus notas han bajado. Sus padres estaban preocupados y Jin sugirió que trabajara aquí en verano. Así podríamos vigilarlo y aprendería a comportarse.

-¿Podríais? – pregunto otra vez.

-Si bueno, Jungkook es como un hermano pequeño para mí y para Jin. Lo conozco desde que era un crio. – Así que Jungkook… No hago ningún comentario sobre cómo puede ser que Namjoon conozca a ese chico desde pequeño si solo lleva 4 años trabajando para SeokJin, pero me da que no le gusta que le pregunten sobre ese tema así que lo dejo pasar; además, ya hemos llegado al gimnasio. El lugar es enorme, para variar. Lleno de máquinas de última tecnología y televisiones, también hay una sauna y salas para baile. El lugar huele a poliéster, ambientador y bebida energética.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal te va, Namjoon? – un chico risueño se baja de una de las bicicletas. Se seca el sudor con la toalla que lleva los hombros. Viste una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unas mallas de deporte. Su cabello rojizo se le pega a la frente, pero puedo intuir que se peina de forma similar a Jungkook.- ¿Enseñándole esto al nuevo? – Dice dirigiéndose a mí – Encantado, soy Jung Hoseok, pero todos me llaman J-Hope. – Me extiende su mano de manera enérgica – Te daría un abrazo, pero no creo que te guste que manche tu traje de pingüino con mi sudor – bromea. No me cuesta entender porque le llaman J-Hope, este chico desprende alegría y energía por cada poro, siempre tiene una sonrisa permanente en el rostro. Es todo lo contrario en mí.

-El placer es mío, señor – respondo con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Namjoon empieza a reírse a carcajada limpia y yo me pongo colorado sin saber que he hecho para que se ría tanto.

-¿En serio has pensado que soy uno de esos estirados? – Pregunta Hoseok también entre risas- Yo solo soy entrenador personal. Trabajo aquí en el gimnasio y a veces me cuesta llegar a fin de mes – se encoge de hombros – Soy igual que tú.

\- Lo siento, es que antes he conocido a un tipo en la cocina que ha resultado ser el dueño de esto, no quería arriesgarme – le digo sincero. J-Hope le quita importancia al asunto dándome un palmada en la espalda.

-No pasa nada, hombre. No eres el primero que piensa que SeokJin es el cocinero. - me dedica una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que hacen que se marquen sus hoyuelos – Si quieres puedes venir temprano a hacer ejercicio conmigo, es muy sano – Voy a responderle que no me entusiasma la idea de levantarme temprano para ponerme a sudar tanto como a él, pero un chico salido de no sé dónde se echa sobre su hombros.

-Hobiiiii – dice el chaval imitando la voz de un niño pequeño – dijiste que ibas a ayudarme con la coreografía.

-Ya voy, TaeTae – le responde J-Hope pasando el brazo sobre los hombros del chico nuevo – Es que ha venido Namjoon a enseñarle esto al nuevo mayordomo.

-Ah, hola Namjoon, hacía tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cómo te ha ido? – creo que el chico está ignorándome a posta.

-No me quejo, señor – responde el guardaespaldas cortes _. "Espera, ¿señor?"_ Por primera vez el chico parece reparar en mí.

-Tú debes ser el nuevo – me dice mirándome de arriba abajo – Soy Kim Taehyung, pero supongo que es yo lo sabias. – El chico es guapo, de eso no hay duda. Su pelo está teñido de violeta claro, ligeramente despeinado con una bandana alrededor de la cabeza. Sus facciones son rectas pero delicadas. Viste una camiseta grande gris y unos pantalones ajustados. Su sonrisa cuadrada debe resultar irresistible a todo el mundo. Su voz es grave y suave, muy sensual.

-Disculpe mi ignorancia, señor – hago una reverencia tal y como me han enseñado. A lo tonto llevo toda la tarde inclinándome, tendré que acostumbrarme. – pero no le reconozco.

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso no ves la tele? Salgo en Hwarang, hago de Hang Sung – replica. Perece realmente sorprendido. La verdad es que si había oído que la serie se había vuelto muy famosa, pero nunca me detuve a verla. Ahora que lo pienso, el chico sí que tiene pinta de actor exitoso.

-Lo siento, señor. Es que yo no suelo ver la tele – comento. Taehyung pone una cara triste pero en seguida J-Hope intenta animarle.

-No te preocupes, TaeTae. A penas has empezado. – Dice abrazándole con más fuerza por los hombros – Ya verás como de aquí a unos meses tienes a todas las fans acosándote.

-En realidad ya pasa – vuelve a sonreír mostrando todos los dientes y J-Hope ríe. Los dos parecen buenos amigos, es raro que Hoseok tutee a Taehyung, sin embargo eso no parece molestarle. Namjoon mira el móvil y empieza a moverse alterado.

-Mierda – dice por lo bajo – Yoongi, se me ha hecho tarde. Tu asignado te está esperando pero yo no puedo llevarte. Su habitación está en el ático del edificio para huéspedes, pasado el campo de golf, no tiene perdida. – Yo asiento y el guardaespaldas parece aliviado – Adiós Hoseok. Señor – Y tras una leve inclinación de cabeza se va. Después de la apresurada salida de Namjoon me despido, J-Hope me da su número con la promesa de que vaya a entrenar algún día con él. Taehyung parece encantado con que me vaya, creo que le caigo mal, aunque prefiero pensar que tiene muchas ganas de quedarse a solas con Hoseok para ensayar.

Fuera ya ha oscurecido, hace un poco de frio pero la camisa me protege. En el cielo se ven las estrellas, como aún no hay nadie apagan las luces por la noche para ahorrar energía y el lugar está alejado de la ciudad por lo que apenas hay contaminación lumínica. Algo raro para alguien como yo, ya que he vivido toda mi vida en una ciudad grande como Daegu. Camino rápido, alumbrando mis pasos con la linterna del móvil. Llego al edificio me subo en el ascensor dirección al ático, tal y como me ha dicho Namjoon. El hilo musical del elevador no me agrada demasiado y mientras asciendo empiezo a darle vueltas a la cabeza, pensando cómo será el tipo al que debo servir. Seguro que es un vejestorio que me pedirá que le encienda un puro o le traiga una copa de brandy, la verdad es que no suena mal del todo. Por fin llego a la planta y me encuentro delante de la puerta. Toco suavemente y me coloco con la espalda erguida y las manos tras la espalda. Nadie abre y empiezo a ponerme nervioso. Justo cuando estoy a punto de volver a tocar la puerta se abre.

No es un vejestorio, es un chico joven, un año menor que yo, creo. Va con una camiseta negra, pantalones de vestir oscuros con un cinturón de hebilla plateada y unos zapatos del mismo color que el conjunto. En su cuello cuelga una cadena plateada y en su oreja derecha lleva una anilla también negra. Su cabello está tintado de naranja claro, con la raya en medio. Sus rasgos son suaves y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa que es la mezcla perfecta entre adorable y seductora. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos intensamente antes de peinarse con los dedos hacia atrás elegantemente, creo que se me ha olvidado como respirar.

-Tú debes ser mi nuevo mayordomo – Joder, es guapísimo. Espera, yo soy hetero, no me gustan los hombres ¿verdad? – Encantado, soy Park Jimin. Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos muy bien – Oh, Jimin, no lo dudes. Este va a ser un verano interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 - Jimin's pov

Me desperté con la suave luz matutina que se filtraba entre las cortinas de delicada tela blanca. La mañana de verano, aún fresca, me agradaba. No hay gritos de niños en la piscina ni el barullo del personal de servicio yendo de una habitación a otra. Seguramente esta tarde se celebre la gala de bienvenida, pero hasta entonces puedo disfrutar de un último día de tranquilidad. Salgo de la enorme cama y las sabanas color crema caen descuidadamente al suelo. Me acerco al interfono colocado en la pared junto al vestidor y pulso el botón, al instante una voz a la que aún no me he acostumbrado a escuchar me responde.

-Buenos días, señor Park. ¿En qué puedo atenderle? – la voz suena tensa y nerviosa, no debe de estar muy acostumbrado a esto del servicio para las altas esferas.

-Tráeme el desayuno completo a la habitación. Acuérdate de traer el "Chosun Ilbo" y cualquier otro periódico internacional, con el New York Times me vale.

-Entendido, señor Park. Estaré en su habitación lo antes posible.

-Eso espero – le respondo antes de colgar. Mientras espero me dedico a curiosear mi habitación, asegurándome de que hayan colocado todo donde les indique y que no hayan extraviado ningún elemento de mi equipaje. La estancia más que una habitación es un pequeño apartamento con una habitación, salón, cocina, vestidor y terraza con jacuzzi privado. Mi ropa está perfectamente ordenada por categorías y conectada al plasma del salón se encuentra mi consola, que ha sobrevivido al viaje sin un solo rasguño. Es cierto que podría comprar otra, pero a esta le guardo un cariño especial. Un suave toque en la puerta me distrae me apresuro a abrirla. Al otro lado de la puerta está mi nuevo mayordomo, Yoongi, acompañado de un carrito con el desayuno y la prensa que le he pedido.

-B-Buenos días, señor Park. Le traigo su pedido – el chico mantiene la mirada fija en algún punto perdido de la pared y parece tenso. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tan solo voy vestido con mi bóxer rojo de Calvin Klein.

-Oh, pasa – le indico – lo siento, voy a ponerme algo – ahora yo también me siento un poco incómodo – no tardo nada, puedes ir sirviendo el desayuno. – el chaval parece aliviado cuando unos minutos después reaparezco con un camiseta grande y un pantalón de baloncesto. Me siento a la mesa y mi estómago ruge, todo tiene una pinta deliciosa. - ¿Podrías poner algo de música? – le digo antes de llevarme una tostada a la boca.

-¿Qué le complacería escuchar, señor? – está tieso y suena forzado, se nota que quiere hacerlo lo mejor posible. Pese a que aparenta ser mayor que yo me resulta adorable.

-Cualquier cosa, tienes todo spotify a tu disposición – mi mayordomo se acerca a el equipo de sonido y una suave música de piano empieza a llenar el ambiente.

-Magnifico – comento - ¿Qué obra es? – adoro la música clásica, sin embargo nunca he tenido el tiempo ni la paciencia que se necesita para disfrutarla. Al final siempre caigo en las letras comerciales y pegadizas, que le voy a hacer.

\- Nocturno número 2, de Chopin – ahora está a uno pasos de mí, pegado a la pared pero completamente recto, se ha aprendido el protocolo al dedillo. Sin embargo, su actitud me pone un poco nervioso. Hasta ahora siempre había tratado con mayordomos experimentados, capaces de tratar a los huéspedes con cercanía pero sin dejar de lado la cortesía, está es la primera vez que me encasquetan a un novato. Tras llevar un rato comiendo en silencio mientras leo y con la atenta mirada de Yoongi sobre mí se me ocurre una tarea para que me deje tranquilo.

-Oye Yoongi – digo llamando su atención.

-¿Sí, señor? – parece tan entusiasmado porque le dé la oportunidad de hacer algo aparte de quedarse ahí parado como yo porque me deje a solas.

– Ve al vestidor y prepara mi ropa de deporte. Suelo usar alguna camiseta de tirantes con unas mayas de deporte, preferiblemente por encima de la rodilla. Echa también las vendas para las manos y los pies. – Yoongi sale disparado y yo disfruto del resto de mi desayuno tranquilamente, deleitándome con la música que todavía suena en el equipo de sonido. Cuando termino voy a la habitación, mi mayordomo no sé da cuenta de que he llegado así que aprovecho para observarle.

El chico no es muy alto, más o menos de mi estatura. Su piel es clara y sus ojos oscuros y serios. El uniforme le queda elegante, resalta su delgada figura. Todo en él tiene un aspecto serio y sobrio a excepción de su cabello azul turquesa. Me acerco sin hacer ruido y veo sus manos nudosas, con los dedos largos y sin anillos, me pregunto si tocará algún instrumento.

-¿Has terminado? – pregunto suavemente cerca de su oído. El chico se tensa y me parece ver un sonrojo que se extiende por su rostro, aunque sigue de espaldas a mí.

\- Sí, señor – responde con un hilo de voz, aun sujetando la bolsa de deporte.

-Perfecto – coloco una mano en su hombro y le sonrió amablemente – eres muy eficaz, Yoongi.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el gimnasio, mi mayordomo carga la bolsa en su hombro y mira aburrido a su alrededor. No sé porque, pero siempre parece muy serio, debe ser que no le gusta mucho este trabajo.

-Oye Yoongi – le llamo – No te gusta mucho este curro ¿verdad?

-Es un honor servirle, señor – responde inexpresivo.

\- Eso no es lo que te he preguntado – le digo en tono de broma, yo solo quiero que se relaje.

-No es lo que estoy habituado a hacer, señor – continua eludiendo el tema.

\- ¿Has trabajado en alguna otra cosa? – creo que está empezando a soltarse.

\- Principalmente de dependiente y en algunos locales por la noche, pero también he dado clases particulares – cuenta no muy entusiasmado.

\- Vaya, ¿y por qué decidiste coger este trabajo? – parece un chico bastante capaz.

-Me retiraron la beca de la universidad, así que necesito dinero para pagar la matrícula de este año. – responde secante, tiene que haber sido algo difícil para él, así que decido dejar el tema.

\- ¿Y qué estudias?

-Arquitectura – responde – en septiembre empiezo el tercer año.

-Wow, eso mola – digo intentando animarle. Si está en tercer año entonces es dos años mayor que yo…

-Supongo – dice.

Llegamos al gimnasio y J-hope nos está esperando en la puerta.

-Ey, ChimChim, que bueno verte – exclama Hoseok al verme. Le miro serio, levantando una ceja - ¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, quería decir encantado de volverle a ver, señor Park – El entrenador hace una exagerada reverencia y yo me río. La verdad es que no hace falta que J-hope me trate de esa manera, pero si algún otro miembro le ve tratándome con familiaridad podría quejarse de que no sigue el protocolo y lo echarían a la calle. La gente de por aquí es muy estirada.

-Te he echado de menos, Hoseok – respondo dándole un amistoso abrazo – Llevo una semana sin ir a ejercitarme y mi cuerpo ya lo necesita.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo, señor – J-hope siempre dice señor con un acento exagerado, a modo de broma. No se lo permitiría a cualquier otra persona, pero él es diferente.

Primero corro en la cinta durante media hora y luego Hoseok me pone una rutina de ejercicios para fortalecer mis músculos. Cuando bajo el ritmo me obliga a volver a dar el máximo, sin duda es muy buen entrenador. Me he cambiado y llevo la ropa que me ha escogido Yoongi, las mallas me quedan un poco ajustadas pero dudo que haya cogido estas a posta. La camiseta se me pega al cuerpo, empapada. Mi mayordomo no me quita el ojo de encima en todo el rato y eso me motiva a esforzarme, por alguna razón quiero impresionarle. De vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, yo le dedico un guiño y saco la lengua, a lo que él rápidamente aparta la vista al darse cuenta de que le he pillado observándome. Tiene un actitud de chico que va contra el mundo y la sociedad, pero a mí me resulta adorable.

Decidimos hacer una pausa para descansar, J-hope me cuenta cómo le va en la universidad, está estudiando ingeniería del sonido y parece que le interesa de verdad. Aunque como siempre, el prefiere bailar. Yoongi se une a la conversación y no tardan en conectar. El y Hoseok tienen muchos gustos en común, como el rap. Es curioso ver como la exuberante personalidad del entrenador se complementa con la fría y seria del mayordomo. La idea de que podrían hacer buena pareja me viene a la mente pero en seguida la desecho, no sé por qué pero no me gusta la idea de verlos juntos.

-¡Hobi – hyung! – un chico con el cabello violeta aparece de la nada y abraza a J-hope por la espalda, es V. Doy por acabado el entrenamiento, sé de sobra que cuando aparece V Hoseok se olvida del resto. – Hola Jimin-ah, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Igualmente, V – choco suavemente mi puño con el suyo y le doy un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

-¿V? – pregunta Yoongi sorprendido por el mote de Taehyung. Los tres clavamos la vista en él y murmura un bajo "Lo siento".

\- V viene de _"Veautiful",_ obviamente – responde orgulloso.

-TaeTae, eso se escribe con B – le dice J-hope revolviéndole el pelo y Taehyung hace un puchero.

-Fue un mote que le puse cuando éramos críos – me encojo de hombros quitándole importancia – ya ni recuerdo de donde viene. Tae y Hoseok se han puesto a hablar, no paran de reír y de hacerse bromas tontas. Decido que es hora de irse así que cojo mi bolsa de deporte y agarro a Yoongi de la muñeca para que me siga.

-¿Te apetece hacer algo en especial? – Le pregunto cuando ya estamos fuera del edificio – hace muy buen día y aún falta un rato para ir a comer.

-N-no lo sé, señor – me doy cuenta de que aún estoy sujetando su mano, así que la suelto suavemente. Ahora mi mano se siente vacía sin la suya por lo que agarro la correa de la bolsa de deporte que llevo colgada al hombro. – Lo que usted desee. Déjeme que le lleve la bolsa.

-Tranquilo, no hace falta – le doy una de mis sonrisas encantadoras – Soy rico, pero no inútil.

-Siento si le ha molestado, señor – Yoongi camina recto, con las manos cogidas tras la espalda.

-No hay problema, Yoongi – digo llevándome mi mano libre a la nuca - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a nadar? Ya hace calor.

-No creo que mi uniforme sea el adecuado para ir a la piscina, señor. Y creo que el acceso a la piscina está reservado solo para los socios. – responde cortés. Puede que no le guste, pero se comporta como un excelente mayordomo.

-Socios y acompañante, Yoongi – le digo guiñándole un ojo – Ve a tu habitación y ponte el bañador, cuando terminemos puedes volver a ponerte el uniforme. Tranquilo, no me chivare a Namjoon de que has desobedecido el protocolo – saco la lengua a modo de broma y le golpeo el brazo suavemente. Yo iré a ducharme, nos vemos en mi habitación. ¡No tardes! – salgo corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios y Yoongi se queda detrás mía con cara de pasmado. Espero que mis esfuerzos porque se suelte un poco valgan la pena. Llego a mi habitación en poco tiempo y me meto en la ducha. Debajo del agua caliente me dedico a reflexionar sobre mi actitud. No sé porque pero me gusta estar con Yoongi, es como un misterio por resolver. Cuando termino de vestirme tocan a la puerta, salgo disparado a abrirla y encontrarme con mi mayordomo. Al verle se me escapa una sonora carcajada.

-Como diría Namjoon, nunca hay que perder el protocolo. – dice. Va vestido con un bañador amarillo, chanclas verdes y una camiseta blanca y ancha. Lo absurdo es el chaleco gris y la corbata negra que se ha puesto encima conjunto a una mochila de Kumamon Yoongi sonríe al ver mi reacción y creo que es la primera vez que le veo sonreír sinceramente.

-Vamos anda – digo pasando mi brazo por sus hombros. Vamos a la piscina, charlando sobre música, un tema que sin duda nos apasiona a los dos. Descubro que Yoongi toca el piano desde que era pequeño y yo le cuento que me encanta bailar, aunque mi padre me haya obligado a empezar a cursar derecho en la universidad de Seul. Me da pena pensar que solo hoy podre tratar a Yoongi con tanta familiaridad. Hoy por la noche llegan el resto de los huéspedes y tendré que comportarme como todos esperan, la gente rica te juzga por cualquier cosa y si mi padre se entera de que estoy "rebajándome" a la altura del servicio se enfadaría.

Llegamos a la piscina y no tardo en quitarme la camiseta la lanzarme de cabeza al agua. Está fría pero el calor que hace fuera lo compensa. Yoongi en cambio se queda al borde de la piscina. Ha colocado su mochila y la toalla en el césped y observa el agua receloso.

-¡Vamos, está buenísima! – le digo salpicándole. La piscina está vacía, solo estamos él y yo, supongo que el socorrista no empieza a trabajar hasta mañana.

-Ya voy, señor – Primero se quita el chaleco y la corbata para guardarlos cuidadosamente en la mochila. Después se desprende de la camiseta lentamente. Yoongi tiene un cuerpo fuerte, aunque no tan definido como el mío. En seguida cruza los brazos sobre su torso, avergonzado. Salgo de la piscina y me acerco a él.

-Ey, no pasa nada. – Le descruzo los brazos y le sujeto las muñecas para que los mantenga separados. – No hay nadie más aquí, solo yo – le sonrío suavemente y él se sonroja. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y doy un paso adelante – Vamos, a la de tres. Cuenta conmigo – Yoongi asiente.

-Una… dos… - dice sin apartar la vista de mí.

-¡Y tres! – exclamo. Salto a la piscina con Yoongi a mi lado. No le suelto la mano hasta que estamos debajo del agua y necesito tener las manos libres para nadar hasta la superficie. Al emerger nos quedamos en silencio y luego empezamos a reír. Yoongi luce muy gracioso con el pelo azul tapándole los ojos. Durante el resto de la mañana nos dedicamos a hacer carreras en el agua, salpicarnos y jugar al pilla-pilla sin que nadie nos moleste. Se supone que somos adultos pero nos comportamos como niños pequeños. Cuando ya tenemos los dedos arrugados por haber pasado demasiado tiempo en el agua nos tumbamos en las toallas para tomar el sol. Estoy tan cansado y el calorcito es tan agradable que me quedo dormido mientras Yoongi me cuenta cosas sobre arquitectura.

-Señor, despierte. Señor, el almuerzo es dentro de media hora… Jimin, por favor – el zarandeo de mi mayordomo y su voz llamándome me despiertan. Creo que mientras dormía Yoongi ha dicho mi nombre y por alguna razón crea una agradable sensación en mi estómago.

-Oh, lo siento – digo un poco avergonzado – Me he quedado dormido. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las dos, señor – Yoongi sigue en bañador, su mano descansa sobre mi cadera pero la aparta rápidamente cuando pongo mi mano sobre ella. – Debemos irnos.

\- Vale, ya voy – nos ponemos de pie y me estiro para desperezarme – Tu ve a cambiarte. Nos vemos en el comedor. Te guardare sitio – le guiño el ojo y él se queda pensativo.

-El servicio come en un lugar a parte, señor – dice intentando excusarse.

-Si yo digo que comes conmigo, comes conmigo. No me desobedezcas Yoongi – les respondo serio y el asiente sorprendido.

\- Te estaré esperando – me despido con una sonrisa y me voy, dejándole recogiendo sus cosas en la piscina.


End file.
